Unexpected Love
by miss-ginnifer
Summary: Mindy and Danny both join a chat room for lonely doctors and begin corresponding with each other but neither one realizes who they are talking to and they begin to fall in love. Based on the movie You've Got Mail this story is a tale of finding love in an unexpected place. For the purposes of this story Mindy DID NOT kiss Cliff at the Christmas party. Her man trap failed.
1. Chapter 1 - Another Chance at Love

**Chapter One**

**Another Chance at Love**

_**Part One**__ - _Mindy

Mindy Lahiri took a deep breath and smiled as her lap top came to life. It had been two weeks since she had taken her first delicate steps into the world of online chat rooms. After Gwen her best friend had created an account on her behalf, Mindy had after much careful deliberation given in and actually used the account. Mindy was now a member of the anonymous lonely doctor's chat room. On her first day in the chat room she met someone with whom she connected. His screen name mrnewyork immediately caught her attention. They had a lot in common and every night since they had been emailing back and forth. Mindy found herself checking her emails all day long just hoping for a new message from him. As she logged into her email Mindy's heart began to beat faster. She smiled as she saw the number on her inbox read one new message. She knew without even looking that it was from him.

This whole journey for Mindy had started the day after Christmas Day. She was feeling down after her man trap had failed. Mindy was now certain she was going to become one of those old crazy cat ladies. It was at this point that Gwen in her infinite wisdom decided to get Mindy a new lap top as a present.

"_I don't think you can wait till your birthday for this so….ta da!"_ Gwen said as she pulled a carefully wrapped box with a large pink bow from behind her back.

Mindy leaned back in her desk chair and frowned at Gwen.

"_I don't see how any gift is going to help me now, unless there is a man in that box"_ She said closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

Gwen slid the box across the desk and waited for Mindy to open it.

"_At least open it"_ Gwen begged.

Mindy frowned at Gwen.

"_Ok fine"_ She said as she pulled the heavy box closer to herself.

She opened it and then looked up at Gwen, a serious expression on her face. Gwen smiled sweetly at her.

"_That's not your whole present open it up"_ Gwen said barely able to contain her excitement.

Mindy raised an eyebrow wondering what her friend was up to. She opened the laptop lid and it came to life. On the screen was a web page with a big heading that said Lonely Doctor's Chat. Angry and upset she slammed the lid shut and got up from her desk. Without a word she walked out of the office and around to the back of the building.

Mindy couldn't believe how insensitive Gwen was being. A chat room for lonely doctors seriously? What the hell was she thinking? Mindy closed her eyes and leaned against the cool exterior of the building. There was the sudden sound of shuffling feet next to her and Mindy gritted her teeth.

"_Gwen just leave me alone okay"_ She said trying not to yell.

Mindy opened her eyes to see Danny Castellano standing next to her a frown on his handsome face.

"_Danny what are you doing sneaking up on me like that"_ She said feeling bad for assuming he was Gwen.

"_Sorry you just looked upset and I wanted to make sure you were okay"_ He said sounding genuine.

Mindy was surprised that he even cared.

"_I just wanna be alone okay Danny"_ She said not wanting to tell him why she was upset.

Danny nodded and went back into the building. Mindy continued to fume even though she knew that really Gwen was only trying to help. After a few more deep breaths Mindy headed back into the building. She knew she had overreacted to what was really a thoughtful gesture. Mindy headed back to her office ready to swallow her pride and apologize to Gwen.

_**Part Two**__– _Danny

Danny slowly opened his office door and glanced around. When he saw it was empty he smiled to himself. Danny loved when the office was empty because then he had the place to himself. Lately he had been spending more time at work after hours. Now that he was single again he didn't really like going home to his empty apartment. He sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. Lately he had been finding solace online.

Recently while browsing through Bruce Springsteen merchandise for sale he had seen an ad for a lonely doctor's chat room. At first Danny had laughed and wondered what kind of idiot would use that kind of site. But then after a few moments clicked it, he wasn't even sure why he did. After taking far too long to think of a screen name he logged in and waited. He wasn't sure exactly what to do next. Luckily he didn't have to wonder long because someone else starting talking to him. Her screen name was Beyoncé-padthai and he couldn't help but laugh when he read it. After only a few hours of chatting they changed email address. Now every night when the practice was empty Danny would sit at his computer and email back and forth with Beyoncé-padthai. He found her to not only be funny but also very intelligent and understanding.

Two weeks into their exchanges Danny fell asleep at his desk after staying up all night talking to her. He awoke with a start when someone knocked on his office door. He quickly closed his laptop and fixed his hair.

"_Yeah"_ He said his voice husky.

The door opened and Mindy stood in the doorway. Danny couldn't help but notice how nice she looked. He didn't say anything however he simply waited for her to say something.

"_Danny you missed the meeting"_ She said before checking her phone.

Danny swore to himself and got up from his desk. He still couldn't believe he fell asleep at his desk like an idiot.

"_Sorry I…got distracted. Did I miss much?"_ He asked hoping Mindy wouldn't notice he was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Mindy rolled her eyes before turning and heading over to Betsy's desk. Danny laughed a little and assumed that her reaction meant he didn't miss much. He headed back into his office and sent a quick email to his online friend. He then greeted his first patient of the day with a beaming smile on his face. It was the happiest he had been in a long time and it was all thanks to Beyoncé-padthai.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hope

**Chapter Two**

**Hope**

It had been a very busy few weeks for Danny Castellano. Sitting in his office feeling overworked Danny logged into his email and waited. His heart was pounding, it had been several days since Beyoncé-padthai had emailed him back and he feared that he had ruined things. He asked if she wanted to meet and had been getting radio silence ever since. Danny could feel himself sweating all over and he knew that when he went to stand up he would stick to his leather chair. The words on the screen jumped out at him NO NEW MESSAGES. Danny's heart sank, but he would not give up that easily. He quickly typed a new email message to her

_**From:**__ mrnewyork _

_**To:**__ Beyoncé-padthai _

_**Subject:**__ How are you?_

_How are you? It's been days since we last spoke and I do miss our conversations. I am sorry if you feel I pushed you to meet. It's just that I've never known anyone like you before that I really felt I could connect with. Please can we at least talk again?_

Danny hesitated and then hit send. He hoped that his honest message was enough to get her to message him again. He let out a sigh and got up from his desk. He stuck to his chair as he had predicted. Danny peeled himself off and walked out of his office. He headed towards the break room and made himself a black coffee. He sat down and slowly sipped his coffee preparing himself for the day. Just as he was feeling okay again Mindy Lahiri burst into the break room her hair and clothing a mess. Danny half smiled at her and quickly turned away so she wouldn't see. He actually had no idea why he had smiled at her at all it's not like they were friends or anything.

_Danny you're never going to believe what happened to me this morning! _Mindy screeched.

Danny looked up at her a quizzical look on his face.

_What did a bird attack you or something?_ He asked chuckling to himself.

Mindy placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

_Yes…but how did you know that?_ She asked before attempting to smooth down her hair that was sticking up on her head.

Danny got up and rinsed out his cup.

_I could just tell_. He said before noticing a twig in her hair.

He walked over to Mindy and reached up to take the twig from her hair.

_Oh hey you've got a twig in your hair_. He said his voice cracking

His eyes locked with Mindy's and she smiled at him sweetly. They were both quiet for a moment and he could hear her breathing becoming shallow.

_Thanks_. She mumbled before looking away.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes and then opened them again and Mindy was heading out the door and towards her office. He half smiled as he watched her go. Danny had feelings for Mindy that much he would admit to himself but she would never see him that way. Besides he had Beyoncé-padthai now, if she would ever talk to him again.

After work Danny sat in his office and waited till he thought everyone had gone home. Biting his lip slightly he logged into his emails. NO NEW MESSAGES appeared on the screen again. With a sigh Danny ran his hands through his hair in frustration. There was a shuffling noise and then a knock on his door.

_What?_ He asked exasperated.

The door opened slowly to reveal Mindy standing there. She looked her usual well-presented self again rather than the bird attacked mess she had been that morning. Danny smiled at her and gestured for her to come in.

_Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you_ Mindy said sitting down in the chair across from him.

Danny closed his lap top and leaned back in his chair. It was hard for him to look at Mindy without his heart swelling. He tried so hard not to think about his feelings for her but sometimes she just looked at him with those lovely brown eyes and he couldn't help it. He looked down at his hands before speaking again.

_What's up Min?_ He asked barely breathing.

Mindy frowned a little when he called her Min and then sighed before playing with a loose thread on her top.

_Nothing really…I just thought…do you want to get a drink or something? _She asked a hopeful smile on her lips.

Danny wasn't sure what she was up to but he knew that it couldn't possibly be what he wished it was. He shook his head.

_I'm going to head home, sorry_. He said as he got up from his chair and walked around his desk.

Mindy stood up the disappointment obvious on her face.

_Okay see you tomorrow_. She said turning and leaving as quickly as she had arrived.

Danny watched her leave wishing he had said yes. He grabbed his things and headed home.

As soon as he got in the front door he logged onto his email again. He waited impatiently as it loaded and smiled when those three magical words appeared 'you've got mail'. The message is from Beyoncé-padthai and Danny's heart races as he opens it.

_**From:**__ Beyoncé-padthai _

_**To:**__ mrnewyork _

_**Subject:**__ Re: How are you?_

_Hello my friend, I'm sorry I haven't been responding lately. Can I be honest with you? I feel like I can. I had to…well I realized I have feelings for someone else and I had to see if maybe that person felt the same way. I want to meet you I really do but I just felt like I needed to check on that on that relationship first. I hope this won't hurt your feelings. I want to keep talking to you and then when I feel more…ready we can meet. Please say this is okay with you because I really do feel that we have a connection. Looking forward to hearing from you again._

Danny felt his heart sink a little. So she had feelings for some other guy…okay well at least she also had feelings for him. He wasn't sure how exactly to respond to her message so he decided to wait till later so he could really think carefully about what he was going to say. Sometimes Danny felt as if he was never going to find someone but Beyoncé-padthai had given him hope. That feeling of hope was not something he was willing to let go of even if he wasn't her first choice. He headed to bed hope in his heart. Hope for a future with someone special who would appreciate him for who he is.


End file.
